Five Nights at Freddy's: The World 2
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: This is the second story of my FNaF World series that I'm doing! When the Halloween characters go missing, it's up to Freddy and the gang to enter the Halloween Update Backstage to play the games kept within and free their friends (plus a few others). But what lies in wait for them at the end of Geist Lair? It's all one big mystery that can be revealed just by reading this story!
1. The Search Begins

Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's World:

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had all been taken to a land full of adventure... and danger. Luckily, they were not alone; all the other animatronics from their past were there too, all the Toys, the Nightmares, the Phantoms, everyone. An animatronic called Fredbear had informed Toy Freddy that something very _dark_ was happening behind this world, which was causing monsters to appear and attack the party. But thanks to superpowers that each character was granted, (nearly) all the monsters were no match for them.

During their travels, they battled many bosses, transversed many glitched objects, and also found out that they were not just in an adventure world, they were in an adventure _game_ , and every time the whole party died, they would respawn again. Once they got close to the core of the game, they fought a bionic Security system resembling an owl, and from there dueled a glowing, blocky being known as Scott Cawthon. Once Scott Cawthon was beaten, he told Freddy that he was actually the creator of the whole world and that Freddy had just killed him.

When the party returned to Fazbear Hills, they made a shocking discovery: Jack-o-Bonnie, Jack-o-Chica, Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, and Purple Guy were not with them! Freddy and the gang decided that they would track down their missing friends and rescue them from whatever **–** or _who_ ever **–** is holding them. It looks like the adventure is not over yet...

The Search Begins

"Is there anyone who can help us find our friends?" Freddy asked.

"Hmm," said Toy Freddy, scratching his chin. " _Possibly_. You can go to the house where the Desk Man is."

"Desk Man?" said Freddy, frowning.

"Yes," said Toy Freddy. "He is a very wise man, and seems to know quite a bit about us."

"Hmm," said Freddy. "Okay, then. Guys, stay here. I'm going to the Desk Man. Maybe he knows where they are."

"Good idea," said Bonnie. "See you later."

"Toy Freddy, where does the Desk Man live?" Freddy asked.

"He takes up residence in that house," said Toy Freddy, pointing to a house with gears poking out of it.

"Thanks," said Freddy. He went to the front door and went inside it.

The moment he did, he saw that he was 8-bit again, just like when he was in the glitched objects. He was pure white this time, but was in the same shape that he saw himself in the fourth glitch. The ground was light gray, and the walls were dark gray. In the middle of the room, there was a desk that was a gray that was between the color of the floor and the color of the walls...

... and sitting in the chair, with his head on the desk, was the Desk Man, dark as the walls.

"Um..." said Freddy carefully. "... Hello?"

"What are you doing here?" Desk Man asked. "I'm busy."

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Freddy, "but we need help. Four of our friends went missing after we defeated the creator of this, uh... _game_ , the one who was responsible for all the monsters."

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be like this," said Desk Man sadly. "Now it's all a mess."

"I'm sorry," said Freddy. He didn't really know what else to say.

"Of course now there is only one thing to do," said Desk Man, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder at Freddy. Freddy saw that his eyes were light gray.

"Really?" said Freddy excitedly. "What? What is it?"

"Come back later and maybe I will tell you more," said Desk Man, resting his head on the desk again.

Freddy paused.

"Okay," he said. "Uh, thanks, I think." Then went back outside. When he stepped back outside, he saw that he was back to his 3D self again.

"Well?" said Bonnie. "What happened? Does he know where they are?"

"Nope," said Freddy, shaking his head. "He just said that 'there's only one thing to do', and then... that was it."

"Oh COME ON!" said Bonnie. "Seriously?! That was the best advice he could give us?"

"Hold on, let me go ask him again," said Freddy. He went back to the Desk Man's house and went inside.

"Sorry to bother you again," said Freddy, "but we _really_ need your-"

"It's a vicious cycle, you know," said Desk Man. He now looked as though he were working on something, as his arms were moving around on the desk. "But then, most things in life are."

Freddy didn't say anything, unsure how to answer to this.

"The pendulum swings one way, then it swings the other," said Desk Man.

"... Are you okay?" Freddy asked. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of cryptic riddle or something.

"Now we return to darkness," said Desk Man, looking at Freddy again. Freddy could now see some fear in his eyes. "Something terrible is coming."

"Oh, no," Freddy gasped. "What is it?"

"Come back later," Desk Man sighed. "Maybe I will tell you more."

"What, is it that every time I say 'what is it', you tell me to come back later or something?" Freddy asked.

No reply.

"All right, fine," said Freddy, leaving the house again. He needed to warn the other members of this new threat that was going to be coming.

However, he saw that Fredbear was waiting for him.

"Welcome back!" said Fredbear. "I hope you are ready for even more adventure!"

"I sure am!" said Freddy.

Fredbear didn't respond. He was looking at the ground, and he looked sad.

"Fredbear?" said Freddy. "Are you okay?" He suddenly became very worried.

"Look, is it okay if we just cut the crap here?" said Fredbear in a depressed voice.

"What?" said Freddy in surprise.

"I mean, what are you even _doing_ here?" Fredbear asked. "There is nothing new to see here."

"But, see, that's what I was just about to prove wrong," said Freddy. "Desk Man told me that **–** wait... really? _Nothing_ new? What happened?"

"The game bombed; end of story," said Fredbear, shrugging. "I've already put in my application at the Fazburger down the street."

"Oh," said Freddy. "Well, if that's that, if that's all that's left, then we can still find our friends. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that now... _he_... has gone insane," said Fredbear. "We don't know what he is making, and we can't reach the room where it is being kept."

"And you don't know what it is," said Freddy. "Okay, then."

"Whatever it is," said Fredbear, "it has everyone around here on edge."

"Can you show me _where_ it is?" Freddy asked.

"You won't be able to reach the room where it's being kept," said Fredbear. "Any party you have would get wiped out."

"What? Really?" said Freddy. "How come?"

"The air is toxic, and the guardian is unbeatable," said Fredbear. "It's hopeless."

"Okay," said Freddy cautiously. "So, then, well, what do you recommend?"

"I recommend that you exit the game and go find yourself a nice indie-horror game; get some hot chocolate," said Fredbear in defeat. "I don't care."

Freddy stepped back, surprised. He couldn't believe that Fredbear was giving up now.

"Go ahead," said Fredbear. "Get lost."

Then, Freddy made his decision.

"No," he said. "I'm going to find our missing party members, and then I'm gonna go and find what is coming that Desk Man said was so terrible. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Fredbear sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. The two of them stood there for what felt like a long time.

Then, finally Fredbear spoke.

"Fine."

Freddy's face lit up.

"Well look, if you insist on going further then you'll need a team stronger than what you have now," said Fredbear. "You'll need characters that you weren't intended to have."

"Weren't intended?" said Freddy. "Who are they? And most importantly, _where_ are they?"

"I can show you a secret passage that leads to the backstage of the Halloween Update," said Fredbear. "This is where the Halloween characters and others were sent to have their code recycled for spin-off games."

Freddy gasped. "You mean... Jack-o-Bonnie, Jack-o-Chica, Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, and Purple Guy? We weren't meant to have them?" He took a deep breath and sighed, trying to make sense of the situation. "All right, then. What do we have to do?"

"Put a stop to those games and save those characters," said Fredbear. "Then find the last area and uncover its dark secrets!"

"Yes, sir!" said Freddy. " _Yes_ , sir!" He ran back to the party, Fredbear in tow.

"Guys! Guys!" said Freddy. "I have so much to say!"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay, okay," said Freddy, holding up his hands to silence everyone. "So, Desk Man told me that there was something terrible coming, first of all. None of us know what it is, but I intend to find it. Fredbear knows where our friends are, but we can't get them without breaking the games where their code is being held. So we're going to win our friends back, and if anyone's holding them captive, we're gonna beat them, too. Who's with me?"

The animatronics cheered.

"All right, then!" said Freddy. "Fredbear, show us where this secret passage is, and everyone, let's go get our friends back!"

Fredbear looked down at the ground, clasped his hand together, and then parted them. Instantly, the ground started rippling, like water that had just had a stone thrown in it.

"This is a portal that leads to the Halloween Update Backstage," said Fredbear.

Freddy and the rest of the party went into the portal and it transported them to the backstage. The place looked like a graveyard, almost. There were tombstones littered about, as well as dozens upon dozens of dead bushes, and jack-o-lanterns were around as well, lighting up the place.

"Wow," Freddy breathed. "Well, let's go try to find them, then."

"Wait, I found one!" said Chica. "It's... ugh, it's Purple Guy."

Freddy looked and did see Purple Guy standing off to the right. Freddy ran up to him.

"Purple Guy!" said Freddy. "Are you all right?"

"Don't confuse me with the actual Purple Guy," he said. "I'm just a game sprite."

"Oh," said Freddy sadly.

"Did you know there is a secret path that leads to this graveyard from the very beginning of the game?" Purpleguy asked him.

"No, I didn't, actually," said Freddy, shaking his head. "But actually... yeah, I should've known! It's right in Fazbear Hills, I should've been able to find it!"

Purpleguy was silent.

"Purple Guy?" said Freddy.

"Don't confuse me with the actual Purple Guy," said Purpleguy. "I'm just a game sprite. Did you know there is a secret path that leads to this graveyard from the very beginning of the game?"

"He's just a hologram or something," said Bonnie. "Leave him. Let's continue."

"All right," said Freddy, nodding.

The party continued through the Halloween graveyard until Freddy saw Jack-o-Chica.

"Hey, it's Jack-o-Chica!" said Freddy.

"After the Halloween update, our code was recycled to make other spin-off games," said Jack-o-Chica. "Oh, the indignity!"

"Spin-off games?" said Freddy in shock. "So _that's_ what happened to them! Thanks, Jack-o-Chica Hologram. We're on the right track now!"

Freddy then saw Nightmare BB, standing next to a portal on the ground, just like the one that Fredbear revealed.

"This portal leads to a spin-off called Foxy Fighters," said Nightmare BB. "My code was stripped from me and is being used for it. I can't help you without it."

"Shoot," said Freddy. "Well, Foxy, I guess this is where you come in."

"Me?" said Foxy.

"Well, sure," said Freddy. "It's called 'Foxy Fighters', after all."

"Aye, but I thought it were talkin' about the girls in the group," said Foxy. "As in, 'foxy' meanin' 'sexy'."

Freddy sighed. "No, I meant 'Foxy' meaning 'you', Foxy. Go right ahead into the portal. This is your show."

Foxy smiled with confidence. "Aye-aye, cap'n. But should I have some o' the girls along ta help me out? Since, the word 'foxy' c'n have two different meanin's?"

"All right, sure," said Freddy. "I don't see why not." He turned to the party. "Which of you kind ladies would be willing to help Foxy out in this minigame?"

"I'll help!" said Toy Chica.

"So will I," said Nightmare Chica.

"Me too!" said JJ.

"All right, then!" said Freddy, clapping his hands together.

"Let's go, lasses!" said Foxy, jumping into the rippling ground.


	2. Foxy Fighters

Foxy saw that he was high in the sky, the ground shrouded by clouds. He was in a blue airplane with a thick white stripe wrapped around each wing and the tail fin, and he had an orange scarf tied around his neck.

 _Wow!_ Foxy thought. _I'm in my own little plane! Hey, wait a second..._ His eyes went wide with realization. _My voice! It doesn't have the pirate accent! I sound just like I did when I was a kid before!_

Then, he suddenly heard Fredbear's voice, only sounding much more goofy than before.

"What's this, a space shooter?" he said. "Holy crap! Is that my voice?!"

 _Yep,_ Foxy thought, smiling.

"Voice acting?!" Fredbear cried. "Nooooooo! He's gone too far this time! You need to shut this game down!"

Then, Foxy saw several Mechrabs come at him, only these Mechrabs had propellers on their antennae.

 _How do I fight these things...?_ Foxy wondered, looking at his control panel inside his ship. He saw a button with an eight-pointed star on it. _Oh! I wonder if this is the fire button?_

Foxy pressed the button, and two bullets shot out from his airplane, hitting a Mechrab and blowing it up.

 _Oh, yeah, it sure is!_

Foxy started repeatedly hitting the fire button, swooping about in the air, shooting down Mechrab after Mechrab.

Then, Toy Chica arrived, in a pink plane with the same white stripes. Her cupcake was sitting on the plane, almost like a figurehead, and she wore a blue scarf.

"Alrighty!" she said excitedly. "I'm ready for action!"

Nightmare Chica then flew down to join them, her plane being yellow with her Nightmare cupcake sitting in the same spot on her plane that Toy Chica's was on _her_ plane. Nightmare Chica wore a red scarf.

"Sorry I'm late for the party," she said. " _Fashionably_ late, of course!"

Then, JJ flew in.

"Let's kick this party into high gear!" she said.

More Mechrabs flew at them, zipping around in the air like a swarm of fruit flies. Foxy and the others shot at them, taking them down one by one.

Then, a massive machine loomed in the distance. It had a large set of teeth curved around the front of his head, and two glowing eyes glared angrily. He had a row of spikes on each shoulder and shoulder panels that were covered with miniature spikes. His forearms were held by springs which stuck out of each side of his body, the forearms in question having two massive endoskeleton hands, with two spinning drills on the back of each one. He had four wheels which each had spinning drills in the middle of them, and the tires were spiked too, similarly to the shoulder pads.

"Fools!" the machine roared. "How dare you challenge me!"

Foxy instantly recognized him. It was Souldozer, from _The Pilgrim's Progress_ , a game he used to play.

"Souldozer! I should've known it was you!" Foxy exclaimed. "You're not even in the right game!"

"I wasn't fully appreciated in my last outing..." said Souldozer angrily, "but now I am back to show you my full power!"

"Well, we're here to take back what's ours!" said Foxy as bravely as he could. "This will be your last cameo!"

More Mechrabs flew down, joined by Gearrats wearing parachutes. The Gearrats shot some miniature red stars at the Foxy Fighters, but they were able to swerve out of their way and shoot them down.

"Do a barrel roll!" Fredbear said suddenly.

Foxy paused, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry," Fredbear apologized, "I'm not sure what came over me."

Foxy destroyed a Gearrat, and it dropped a black sphere, the inside of it glowing with orange energy. Foxy ran into the sphere, and it vanished. He could hear the guns on his ship changing, and he tried to fire them. This time, instead of the blasts shooting out one by one, they were shooting out like a machine gun, drilling into the Mechrabs and Gearrats and destroying them.

Toy Chica shot one of the Gearrats and beat it.

"Bingo!" she said happily. "Got him!"

A Gearrat shot out a red star, and it hit Foxy. Foxy saw his whole plane and himself flash white, but there didn't seem to be any harm done to him or the plane. Foxy knew that this meant that he had gotten hurt, however.

Toy Chica focused her blasts on a Mechcrab and shot it down.

"Bingo!" she said happily. "Got him!"

 _You said that already,_ Foxy thought. _I'm starting to get a little tired of your voice_.

"You won't get tired of my voice, will you?" Toy Chica asked him in worry.

Foxy sighed. _As if on cue..._

Then, Toy Chica started swooping around Foxy's plane, occasionally flying in front of it and turning to face him, going in reverse, all the while frantically saying "You won't get tired of my voice, will you? You won't get tired of my voice, will you? You won't get tired of my voice, will you?"

 _Yes, I will, if you keep this up!_ Foxy thought in irritation.

Then, Toy Chica went upside down and flew very close to Foxy's face.

 **"You won't get tired of my voice, will you?"** she asked in a deep voice.

Foxy couldn't help smiling.

Then, Foxy saw a new enemy. It was a Chop N' Roll, but it had a jetpack on its back, and it was holding a mini-gun. The Chop N' Roll shot three red stars at Foxy, and he swerved around two of them, but one of the stars found its mark. Foxy tore at the Chop N' Roll with his machine guns, and it fell apart in a shower of splinters. It dropped a black metal ball as well, this time its glow being pink. Foxy collected the glowing orb and felt his guns change again.

When more Chop N' Rolls and Gearrats swooped down to fight them, Foxy tried out his new gun. His gun charged up and then shot out a penetrating pink beam, ripping through the arial enemies.

Soon, after defeating them all, Souldozer rolled up to them.

"Fools!" he growled. "Turn back now and I'll spare your lives! Or, more likely, I'll just chase you around and kill you anyway!"

Foxy, Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and JJ curved and swerved around in the air, repeatedly blasting Souldozer with their guns, while Souldozer kept shooting red stars at them in bursts of five, occasionally shooting out rockets, too.

Souldozer suddenly shot out a large yellow beam, which hit Nightmare Chica. Her plane started smoking, and she started to plummet.

"At least I went down in a blaze of glory!" she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toy Chica cried, her cry ending in more of an animatronic whine.

 _I'll get you for that, Souldozer,_ Foxy thought in anger, and he started blasting at him furiously, the pink beams repeatedly drilling into Souldozer's metal exterior, with Toy Chica and JJ supporting. Mechrabs constantly flew in to distract Toy Chica and JJ, but Foxy kept his main blaster on the main threat.

Souldozer started to smoke and sputter, flames bursting off him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Souldozer roared. "You haven't seen the last of me! Well, actually, yes; this is the last you'll see of me." Then he teetered over and fell, vanishing in the clouds below.

"Great job guys, err... _gals_!" said Foxy. "I see the processing core! Let's blow it up and get out of here!"

The three of them flew on ahead to destroy the processing core.


	3. Chica's Magic Rainbow

Foxy, Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica, and JJ jumped out of the rippling ground.

"I be back, laddies!" said Foxy happily.

"I can see that!" said Freddy. "Jack-o-Chica and Nightmare BB showed up a few moments before you jumped out!"

"Great!" said Foxy.

"So, who's left?" Chica asked.

"Jack-o-Bonnie, Nightmarionne, and Purple Guy," said Freddy. He was about go on, but then saw Scott Cawthon down the path. Freddy walked up to him.

"Well, look who's here," said Freddy.

"Ever since I was defeated as the final boss in FNaF World, I was demoted and sent here," the blocky humanoid explained. "Now my code is being used for some game about a rainbow, but the path to it is hidden."

"Wait..." Freddy paused. "Your code... well, now! I just got an idea!"

"Let's hear it," said Bonnie.

"If we get _his_ code from this rainbow game," said Freddy, "then we could have _him_ on our team!"

"Oh, wow!" said Bonnie. "Yeah, if we had Scott Cawthon on our team, then he could crush _all_ our opponents!"

"But where's the rainbow game?" Chica asked. "I'd like to try it!"

"Well, once we find it, you can, then," said Freddy. "Everyone, split up and try to find out where it could be. The portal to the game should look like another part of rippling ground."

The party scoured the area until Phantom BB found a row of false bushes. Freddy led the party through the bushes until they came across another part of rippling ground and an anthropomorphic beaver standing by it. The beaver looked exactly like Chipper's Revenge, only it was a flesh-and-blood being instead of a robot, and its eyes weren't red.

"This whole place is a graveyard of terrible ideas!" said the beaver. "This portal in particular goes to something unthinkable, a game called Chica's Magic Rainbow. Don't try to salvage my code from it; it's a lost cause."

"'Chica's Magic Rainbow'?" said Freddy, looking at Chica and smiling. "Well, then..."

"Can I try it can I try it can I try it?" Chica asked excitedly.

"You sure can!" said Freddy. "Jump right in, Chica."

Chica gave a little squeal of excitement and hopped into the portal.

Chica popped back out into a wondrous land. There was lush, green grass everywhere, and the sky was bright blue. There were floating chunks of land here and there as well, and it reminded Chica of _Mario_.

Chica looked up and saw a rainbow above her. The rainbow had only three colors instead of seven **–** red, yellow, and blue **–** and each side of the rainbow ended in a small cloud. The rainbow had two big black eyes and a wide open-mouth smile, two buck teeth in its mouth.

"Welcome to my happy fun rainbow land!" said the rainbow happily. "Let's start with something simple!"

"Okay!" said Chica, and she ran across the ground, running past a checked flag. She went in between two tall yellow flowers with their petals looking more like spikes.

Suddenly, the flowers shot out their petals in all directions, and one of them hit Chica, bursting her apart into a few dozen bloody bits. Then, Chica reappeared at the flag.

"What... happened?" she asked. Then she saw the blood on the ground and gasped.

"Oops!" the rainbow chuckled. "Simple for most people, I guess."

"Okay, I've got to be careful to not get hit by those," said Chica. She carefully approached the flowers and tried to jump, but one of the fired petals clipped her foot and she burst apart again, respawning at the flag.

"I have faith in you!" said the rainbow.

The words that the rainbow said encouraged Chica.

"Thanks," she said warmly to the rainbow, smiling up at it, and then went to the flowers again. The flowers shot their petals at her again, but this time she was ready. She jumped, and the petals went under her. Chica touched back down and started going again, but then another flower shot some more petals at her. Chica stopped walking on pure impulse, wincing as one of the petals narrowly went over her head, and then continued, touching another checked flag.

Chica then saw several more flowers, some high, some low. She saw a small ledge right beside one flower and jumped onto it. Expecting that the flowers would shoot at her, she jumped, and the flowers blasted their petals out, all of them missing her. Chica touched back down and continued, but the blasts from another two flowers knocked her back to the last flag she touched.

"You can do it!" said the rainbow.

"You're right," said Chica. "I've gotten past those other flowers, I can get by these." She ran towards the flowers, jumping past their petal projectiles, and touched another flag.

She started forwards again, but suddenly, the rainbow above her head blasted out a stream of several rainbows at her, killing her and putting her back to the flag.

"Come o-o-oooon!" the rainbow urged her. "You can do it!"

Chica tried to go forward again, but the rainbow shot her again.

"Aww! Don't give up!"

Chica walked forwards, but when the rainbow shot at her, she froze and let two of the rainbow beams pass by her. She carefully moved forward, the rainbow beams slowly following her, and then they stopped. Chica ran forwards again, but then beams started again, and while she tried to avoid them, a flower shot its petals at her, killing her.

"You'll get it _e_ _v_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _u_ _a_ _l_ _l_ _y_."

"I know, I know," said Chica, nodding. She went forward again, avoiding both blasts from the rainbow and avoid the petals from the flower. She touched another flag.

"All right!" she said happily. "Now I'm getting somewhere!"

Suddenly, several yellow butterflies that were fluttering around started shooting out yellow laser beams at the ground. Chica tried to move past them, but one of the beams hit her.

"Is this your first time to play a video game?" the rainbow asked.

"This one?" Chica asked. "Yeah, it is."

She started forwards again and got past the first two butterflies, but then the rainbow shot her again.

"Excuse me, is this your first time playing a video game?" The rainbow asked again.

"It's my first time playing _this_ one," said Chica. "But I've played other games before." She went forward again and got shot by another butterfly.

"But really, they don't pay me by the hour," said the rainbow, "so, uh..."

" _Ah_ , okay," said Chica, nodding. On her next attempt, she manoeuvred around the butterflies' lasers and the rainbow's blasts, and she touched another flag. When she tried to move forward again, a long row of logs ripped out of the ground, their ends tapered into points, and they killed her, then they retreated back into the ground.

"Keep up the good work, spooort!" said the rainbow in a song-song voice.

"Thank you!" said Chica, wiping her brow. "Oh, boy, how do I get past this one..."

Chica walked forward again and then jumped. Nothing happened. She moved a little closer and then jumped again.

Still nothing.

Chica moved a _bit_ closer and the logs ripped up, killing her.

"Awwww!" said the rainbow. "It's so cute when kids try to play games!"

"Thank you again!" said Chica. She ran forward and jumped, this time avoiding the logs. She jumped out of the way of more logs, from the ground and then the sky, and then she touched another flag.

Walking forward, she suddenly saw several smaller logs come at her, one of them hitting her in the head and killing her.

"Oopsie!" said the rainbow.

Chica walked forward and jumped over the logs. Then she got up on a ledge and jumped over more that came at her. Walking forward carefully, she manoeuvred around some more logs and another rainbow beam from the rainbow, and then she saw nothing else in front of her.

No other traps, no more butterflies, no more flowers.

Just a race to the finish.

Chica took a deep breath and started to run. She turned to look behind her and gasped in fright. She saw the eyeballs of the rainbow coming at her, several of them, but the rainbow still had its own eyes on it. Chica was so scared she got hit.

Then, the rainbow said something unexpected.

"Wow! What a moron."

Chica blinked. "Excuse me? Did you just call me a moron?"

Another eyeball hit her.

"You suck!"

Chica didn't understand what was going on. The rainbow was now being very rude to her, and she didn't understand why.

Chica kept trying to go forward, and each time, she got hit with an eyeball, the words from the rainbow getting more and more acid-tongued:

"Ha ha! You suck!"

"You still suck!"

"Awww, I'm laughing _a_ _t_ you, not _w_ _i_ _t_ _h_ you."

"Um, learn to play?"

"Baaaack to school!"

"Ugh!"

"REEEEKT!"

"SKRUB!"

"N00B!"

"Noobie Boobie Noobie!"

"Ha! Poser!"

"Ha!"

"Get some skills and call me in the morning."

"Dumbass."

"Ha ha ha... pathetic."

"So sad it's hilarious."

Finally, Chica lost it.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the rainbow. "Stop taunting me! I'm doing the best I can, and it's hard enough without you repeatedly shooting me with your stupid rainbow barf and your eyeballs!"

Then she paused for a moment and gasped. "... Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, rainbow! I didn't mean to say that, I was just mad. Please forgive me!"

The rainbow didn't say anything. It just smiled down at her.

"Okay," said Chica, giving a little sigh and smiling. "I'll take that as a 'you forgive me'."

She ran forwards again, once more pursued by the eyeballs, but she was now jumping and dodging them, despite their efforts to hit her.

Finally, _finally_ , Chica reached the last flag. She touched it, and the words "Great job!" appeared above her head.

"Yes!" she cried joyfully, giving a little hop. "I did it! I finally finished the course!"

As she started to leave the game, she noticed something about the rainbow.

It wasn't smiling anymore.

It looked _mad_ , like an animal cheated of its prey.


	4. FoxyEXE

Chica jumped out of the portal.

"Hi, Chica!" said Freddy. "The beaver and Scott Cawthon showed up here just before you came back! Only, Scott Cawthon says that his name is actually 'Animdude', and the beaver's name is 'Mr. Chipper'."

"Oh! Great!" said Chica. "Pleased to meet your acquaintances!"

"Thank you, Chica," said Mr. Chipper. "I didn't think anyone would be able to free my code of that game. That evil rainbow held me captive for _so_ long now, but you were able to get through its vexing course and free me. So, thank you."

" _Aww_ ," said Chica, smiling and hugging Mr. Chipper. "You're welcome!"

"Wait," said Freddy. "The rainbow was evil? I mean, I knew that the game was about a rainbow, thanks to what Animdude said, but..."

"Yeah," said Chica. "The game looked like one of those games that deliberately induces rage into the player. There was a rainbow above me, and it was encouraging me at first when I tried to get through a super-hard parkour course, with traps and enemies, but then it started to get meaner and meaner, and it actually made me _mad_." She shuddered when she said the word.

"Really?" said Freddy. "It's very hard to make you mad."

"Yeah, I know," said Chica, nodding. "I don't like to be mad; it's not a nice feeling. But the rainbow was very provoking, and... I think I'm afraid of it."

"Oh, Chica, don't be afraid," said Freddy soothingly, hugging her. "You finished that game, and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Okay?"

"O... okay," said Chica, giving a little sniffle. Then she smiled at Freddy. "Okay."

"Good!" said Freddy. "So, which game is next?"

"I don't know," said Animdude. "We could search around the place some more, I guess."

"Sure, let's do that," said Freddy.

The party continued transversing the Halloween Update Backstage until they saw a hologram of Nightmarionne.

"I would help you if I could," said Nightmarionne, "but my code is being used for a second rate horror game. Maybe if you beat the game and get my code back, then I could help."

"Horror game?" said Bonnie. "Well, this sounds right up _my_ alley."

"Yes, it certainly does," said Freddy, nodding. "Well, Bonnie, go ahead and jump in the portal when you're ready."

"Oh, I was _born_ ready," said Bonnie, slowly backing up towards the portal. "And even before I was born, I was still ready then, too. My whole life was preparing for this moment when I-"

He stumbled and fell in the portal.

Toy Chica laughed. "Good luck, Bonnie!"

Bonnie landed on pure darkness. In front of him was a massive screen, with a picture of a green hill with a singular tree in the center, its leaves looking more like a circle. Bonnie saw a computer mouse on the ground.

"Oh, sweet!" said Bonnie. "It's a _computer_ game!"

Bonnie moved the mouse towards the only icon on the desktop: . He double-clicked on the icon, and the whole desktop turned blood-red for a second, but it didn't even make Bonnie blink.

Then, the screen vanished and he could now vaguely see that there was some dark stony shapes on each side of him. Because they were nearly the same color as the black background, he could barely see them.

Then, Bonnie heard a voice:

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."

It sounded exactly like Foxy, the one that Toby had possessed in the Parts & Service room.

"Who the hell...?" Bonnie turned to the left and gasped, more in surprise than fright.

Looming above him was a _gigantic_ Foxy, the one from the Parts  & Service room. His head was tilted to the right, but was still facing Bonnie. His eye was staring off into the distance, vacant.

"... Oh!" said Bonnie. "Hi! Yeah, I see you there!"

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key," said Foxy.

"Okay, sure," said Bonnie, continuing down the black pathway.

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key," Foxy repeated.

"I heard you the first time," said Bonnie irritably.

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."

"Stop it, Foxy!"

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."

"Would you knock it-"

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."

"I _get_ it, Foxy! Shut up! I'll listen to your stupid voice if that's what you want me to do!"

Suddenly, Foxy's giant eye turned towards Bonnie, as if watching him. Bonnie paused, looking at Foxy, then continued.

"Listen to my voice, and you will find the key."

"For the love of-"

Then, the top half of Foxy's mask lifted up, revealing his endoskeleton face staring at Bonnie.

"-whoa," Bonnie finished. "That's, uh... that's a little disturbing for me, bud."

"When you can see," said Foxy, "how fast can you flee?"

"Well, I dunno," said Bonnie, peering ahead. "Let's find out."

Bonnie took off as fast as he could down the shadowy pathway, his feet making silent footsteps in the darkness.

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

Suddenly, Freddy jumped in front of him, the same Freddy that Timothy had possessed in the Parts & Service room, letting out a loud scream.

"WHOA!" Bonnie yelled, skidding to a halt.

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

"I _can_ see, all right," said Bonnie, backing away. "I can see that you're a big fat _douche_ , does that count?"

The Freddy faded away.

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

"When I can see, how fast can I flee...?" Bonnie murmured. "What does Foxy mean by that? When I can-"

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

Bonnie paused, frowning at Foxy. "... Shut up, I'm trying to figure something out here."

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

"Yeah, that," Bonnie muttered. "When I can see..."

Then, he understood.

When the Freddy jumpscared him, that was the only thing he _could_ see, other than the giant Foxy in the background. "When you can see (that is, when you can see _the Freddy jumpscare you_ , how fast can you flee (as in, how fast can you flee _from it_ )?"

"I get it now!" said Bonnie. "So, whenever that thing pops up, I have to just go the other way until it leaves, and then I'm golden! Or I could just walk super-slowly, since I still can't see anything, so then I shouldn't see 'how fast I can flee', therefore, I should walk slowly instead."

"When you can see, how fast can you flee?"

"Yeah, I figured your little riddle out, buddy!" Bonnie laughed at Foxy. He started walking again, and when the Freddy jumped him again, Bonnie needed only back up a little and the Freddy would fade away.

After a few times of getting jumped by the Freddy, Bonnie started walking slowly instead, and the Freddy didn't appear anymore.

Then, Bonnie saw Foxy have his mask on again, but his head was now facing more to the right, his eyes now looking into the distance again.

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness," said Foxy.

"'Be sure my step through the heart of madness'," Bonnie repeated.

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

"Okay, got it," said Bonnie. As he walked, he started noticing larger dark-blue shapes in his path, so dark that he could still barely see them.

Suddenly, he saw a giant kitten walking down the path towards him. It was so large that there was virtually no way around it.

"Crap!" Bonnie yelled. He started to run back, and as he did, he frantically tried to piece together Foxy's phrase.

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

"I don't understand, I don't understand," said Bonnie frantically. "'Be sure my step through the heart of madness'? What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

Then, the kitten touched him, and suddenly, Foxy's head appeared directly in front of Bonnie's face, the background red and Foxy's eyes wide. Bonnie yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, shutting his eyes hard. When he opened them again, Foxy was gone.

"What the hell..." Bonnie stammered. "What the hell do I have to do..."

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

Bonnie tried walking forward again, and the kitten met him on the path again. Bonnie started backing away, but this time, he kept a close eye on the kitten. He saw the kitten move completely around one of the dark-blue shapes, as if trying to avoid it, and came at Bonnie. The kitten touched Bonnie, causing Foxy to appear in Bonnie's face, but because Bonnie was expecting it, he didn't get startled.

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

"Okay, so the kitten moves around those dark-blue thingies," said Bonnie. "Maybe I'm supposed to go around the other way of them?"

Bonnie waited until the kitten came forward again, then he quickly ran towards one of the dark-blue shapes and hid on one side of it. He saw the kitten walk around the opposite side of it, missing Bonnie, and continuing off into the darkness behind him.

"I get it now!" said Bonnie. "That kitten always walks around one side of these dark-blue things, so I just have to be on the _other_ side of them when the kitten comes! I'm not really sure how that fits in with 'be sure your step through the heart of madness', though..."

"Be sure your step through the heart of madness."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Bonnie, waving his hand dismissively at Foxy. He eagerly ran forward again, and whenever the giant kitten showed up, he simply went beside one of the dark-blue shapes and waited for the kitten to pass by, then he would continue.

Finally, Foxy turned his head to face Bonnie again, this time not tilted to the right. His eye was wide, and he started to slowly fade away, a low-pitched moaning scream emenating from him.

"YES!" said Bonnie victoriously. "I did it!" He then jabbed his hand out at the fading Foxy and gave him the finger. "Feast your eyes!"

Then, the Foxy faded away completely, defeated.


	5. FNaF 57: Freddy in Space

Bonnie hopped out of the portal, playing his guitar as he did.

"Who's the most badass bunny who freed Nightmarionne?!" he sang. " _BONNIIIIEEE_!"

"I take it you did it, then!" said Freddy.

"I most certainly _did_ , Fred, my lad!" said Bonnie, nodding. "That game was a _real_ ripoff of , that game about that creepypasta, you know that one?"

"I, uh... I actually don't really like creepypastas. They freak me out."

"That's their intention," said Bonnie. "But anyways, it was all dark, and there was this gigantic Foxy from the Parts & Service room in the background, and he kept speaking to me. I got jumpscared by a few Freddys from the Parts & Service room, and also got momentarily chased by a kitten."

"Aww!" said Chica. "A kitten?"

"It was a _giant_ kitten," said Bonnie.

"... Oh."

"Anyways," said Freddy, "let's try to find this last game. We still haven't found Jack-o-Bonnie or Purple Guy yet."

"Well, his hologram is just over there," said Bonnie, pointing. "Why not go over to it and see what it has to say?"

"Sure," said Freddy. He walked up to the Jack-o-Bonnie hologram that Bonnie pointed out.

"After the Halloween update, there wasn't much use for us anymore," said the Jack-o-Bonnie hologram. "My code was recycled to make some sort of horrendous spin-off sequel; something about Freddy going to space."

"Well, Freddy?" said Bonnie. "This is _your_ show now."

"All right!" said Freddy. "Finally I'll be able to get some _action_!"

He jumped into the portal next to the hologram.

Freddy landed on some stone. He saw that he had a bubble around his head, and was holding a little ray gun. He tried pressing the trigger, and a small laser bolt shot out, vanishing a few feet away from Freddy.

Freddy also saw some sort of robot enemy walking around, back and forth, in front of his path. The robot had only two miniature legs, underneath its head. The top of its head was covered in spikes, and it had a little wind-up on its back, revolving.

Freddy stepped closer and tried to shoot the robot, and he saw the laser bolt shoot out and hit the robot, causing it to flash white. Freddy continued shooting the robot until it blew up.

"All right!" said Freddy. "This is gonna be _fun_!"

Then, he heard a voice.

"What are you doing here?" the voice yelled. Freddy recognized it as sounding like Scott Cawthon's, or Animdude's. "This game isn't finished yet!"

"So what?" said Freddy. "You're holding Jack-o-Bonnie and Purple Guy, I want them back!"

"This game isn't due for release until 2030!" the voice yelled. "Get out!"

"No," said Freddy.

"How did you access this game before release?" the voice asked.

"By the portal, that's how," said Freddy, walking through the stony caverns he was led to and firing at some security cameras on the ceiling that were shooting lasers at him. Freddy found a cupcake in a bubble and collected it. His gun instantly changed and became stronger.

"So, you are here to stop me..." said the voice, as if he was assuming something.

"That's right," said Freddy, "I _am_ here to stop you!"

"You want to stop me from doing what?" the voice asked tauntingly. "Making crazy spin-offs?"

"I want to stop you from _existing_!" Freddy yelled. "But what you said would also work, too."

The voice laughed, an evil laugh that made Freddy cringe. "I will never stop making spin-offs!"

"What, ones like this?" Freddy asked.

"FNaF 57: Freddy in Space," said the voice. "Freddy always destined for space."

"Yeah, I know the name of it, thanks," said Freddy, firing at another security camera.

"Then FNaF 58: Poopets in Space," the voice continued.

" _What_ in Space?" said Freddy in confusion. He dropped down into a new environment, one that was full of colored balls. He saw blobby shapes flying about, rebouding off the walls, as well as some smaller monsters that looked similar to some of the previous monsters he fought: Flan, Seaweed, and Rot, only this one was blue, and was shooting blue/white stars at him. Luckily, they were easily avoided.

"FNaF 59: Cupcake takes Manhattan," said the voice.

Freddy saw what looked like a green tentacle coming out of the ground waving about, and he shot it several times before it exploded.

"FNaF 60: Breakfast at Chica's," said the voice. "It's a romantic comedy. She's a killer with a heart of gold!"

"Okay, _that_ I can agree on," said Freddy, nodding as he went.

"FNaF 61: Freddy v Bonnie. It's the beginning of the Freddy Cinematic Universe."

Freddy kept going, shooting more and more enemies and collecting more and more upgrades.

"FNaF 61: Balloon Boy's Revenge. He steals EVERYONE'S flashlights; what a kidder."

Freddy was starting to question this voice's sanity.

"Hey, wait a second..." he said as he went through a small tunnel made of the balls and shot at more of the blobby shapes. "Fredbear said that now 'he' had gone insane; maybe he was talking about whoever is making this voice!"

Freddy then jumped up and found a glowing golden spring with the words "Jump!" in front of it. Freddy grabbed the spring and tried to jump, and he went so high into the air that his head hit the ceiling.

"Ow!" he said, landing. " _Man_ , I jump high now."

He shot some more tentacles to pieces and a few more of the blue shooting monsters, and then fell off a ledge, falling back to the way he had come.

"Oh, dead end," said the voice. Freddy could hear the smile in it. "Busted. You'll never find my hideout."

"Oh, yes I will," said Freddy, jumping up a high ledge and backtracking. As he went back to the stone place, he found that the enemies there had respawned, but thanks to his upgraded blaster, they posed little threat to him.

Freddy then found a very high ledge, one that he wouldn't have been able to get up without the spring. He tried jumping up to the top and made it.

"WRONG!" the voice cried, and then calmed itself. "Wrong, wrong, go back. I think you missed it back there."

Freddy smiled. He knew now that this was the right path.

Freddy saw that the environment had changed; it was now metallic, like he was in a factory of some kind. Freddy jumped up some very small ledges and saw a portal at the end of a hallway.

"No, seriously, you missed my hideout," said the voice with a hint of nervousness. "It was back the other way."

"Nope," said Freddy, shaking his head while smiling. He walked towards the portal and entered it, coming out into a larger corridor. He turned around and saw that there was no portal behind him.

"No turning back," he muttered, and then headed forward again.

"Very well," said the voice. "Come to me. I will add your distinctiveness to my own."

"In your dreams," said Freddy. He shot down some more security cameras overhead, and then something large rolled up to him. It looked like a Metalman, though much larger, and it wasn't holding an axe; its hands ended in big cannons.

Freddy shot at the Metalman, and it retaliated by shooting out a few blue/white stars at him, like a machine gun. Freddy wasn't expecting this and took the full brunt of the attack. Freddy then shot at the Metalman some more, then he jumped, and sure enough, the Metalman shot at him and the blasts went right under him. Freddy kept shooting the Metalman until it exploded.

Freddy kept continuing through the corridor, dodging overhead lasers, taking down Metalmen, and blasting small UFOs that looked similar to an upside-down bowl.

"I will grind up your code and use it for the game over screen!" the voice then yelled, and Freddy was taken to the source of the voice.

Freddy was shocked.

It was a human head, tinged red with an angry expression, inside of a large glass jar. Three tubes were behind it, and it had two robotic claws, one on each side of it.

Without hesitation, Freddy fired at the head, and each time he hit it, the head made a face that looked like it was either shocked or damaged. Blue/white stars were flying at Freddy from behind the being, and an overhead machine was sliding back and forth, shooting a stream of several lasers at a time. Freddy was having trouble avoiding it all while still trying to shoot the head.

"Wait..." Freddy looked and saw a point on the floor where the stars weren't hitting. He quickly ran to the spot and stood still. He saw the stars flying by him, and the robotic claws grabbing at him, but they weren't making contact with him.

"Perfect!" said Freddy. "Then I can just stay here for the battle and easily kill him!"

Then, the overhead laser machine dropped some lasers on Freddy like a deadly rain, wounding him.

"Hmm," Freddy grunted. "Or maybe not. Only one way to find out!"

Freddy aimed his gun at the head, squeezed the trigger, and didn't let go. The blasts from the gun kept striking the head, drilling into the machine which housed it, and Freddy did his best to ignore the lasers raining down from above.

Finally, the head sank into the ground, the face looking pained.

"Yes!" said Freddy triumphantly. "I defeated it!"

Then, he vanished as he was taken out of the game.


	6. Geist Lair

Freddy came out of the portal, back into the Halloween Update Backstage.

"I'm back!" he said. "Did Jack-o-Bonnie and Purple Guy show up?"

"They sure did!" said Bonnie. "But another one showed up, too. He's like a coffee machine, believe it or not, and he's got little arms and legs on him and everything."

"Really?" said Freddy. "That's, uh... a bit surprising. Coffee, can you come here, please?"

A squat, little coffee maker waddled up to Freddy. He did look exactly like a coffee machine, carrying a coffee pot with a handle attached. He had two arms and two legs attached to him, an eye with four prongs on top to resemble eyelashes, and a long antenna on the top of his head.

"Oh," said Freddy. "Well, nice to meet you, Coffee."

Coffee reached up his little claw and shook Freddy's hand.

"Well," said Freddy, "since we've gotten everyone from the minigames out (including a few that we didn't even know were stuck), I'm feeling confident enough to go to that place where that thing Desk Man is making is being kept."

"Huh?" said Bonnie.

"You know," said Freddy, "the thing that I told you about where Desk Man is..." He sighed. "Okay, how about I tell you _exactly_ what I told you, word-for-word?"

"Go ahead," said Bonnie, folding his arms and smiling. "I'd like to see you actually do it."

Freddy took a deep breath and started reciting. "Desk Man told me that there was something terrible coming, first of all. None of us know what it is, but I intend to find it."

"That, uh..." Bonnie blinked. "That's word-for-word?"

"Yep," said Freddy, smiling and nodding.

"I can't really remember," said Bonnie. "Anybody else remember what he said?"

"I do," said Fredbear, "and it's exactly what Freddy said."

"Wh-!" Bonnie sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. It's not important. Let's just go."

"Alrighty!" said Freddy, chuckling. "Fredbear, if you would be so kind as to show us where it is?"

Fredbear led the party to a portal.

"This leads to Geist Lair," said Fredbear.

"Huh," said Freddy. "Sounds pretty , I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle!"

The group stepped into the portal.

When they came out the other end, Freddy had to immediately tell Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica to light their way. Like the other underground places that Freddy had gone into before, Geist Lair was dimly (but barely) lit by torches, and the party was surrounded by stone. Freddy didn't like the smell of the place; it was a very acrid scent that smelled like a mixture of sewage and cat vomit, and every breath he took made his lungs sting, like he had a cramp.

"What... _is_ that smell?" he coughed.

"It's the toxic air," said Fredbear.

"Goddamn, that is _stinky_!" Bonnie gagged, holding his nose.

"Is there any way we can... you know, _counter_ it?" Freddy asked, taking little sips of air to avoid hurting himself too much.

"There is," said Fredbear. He nodded at Nightmarionne and Nightmare BB, and they each took a deep breath and exhaled, and a stream of bubbles came out their mouths. The bubbles floated towards each member of the party, and each one that it touched, a large translucent bubble appeared, covering their heads and shielding them from the toxic air.

When a large bubble went over Freddy's head, he instantly felt refreshed. He thankfully took a large breath of air, and it didn't smell the slightest of the toxic fumes.

"Hey, I like this bubble!" said Chica. "It smells like bubble gum!"

"It does?" said Foxy, sniffing. "Hey, ye be right, lass!"

"Well, I'm just thankful that we don't have to breathe any more of that... _stuff_ again," said Freddy. "Thanks, Nightmarionne and Nightmare BB. I didn't even know you guys _had_ that ability."

"Well, live and learn," said Nightmarionne, shrugging and smiling.

"Anyways," said Freddy, "let's continue."

The party started to press further in Gesit Lair, but suddenly, in a swarm of thick yellow pixels, two creatures appeared. They looked similar to the basic alien in _Space Invaders_ , only they were bright yellow and in a different pose. Their eyes and mouth were also a darker shade of yellow, and they looked annoyed, almost angry. The name above their heads was "Neon".

"Whoa," said Freddy. "These guys are new."

"They're pixelated like me!" said Purple Guy, pointing at them.

One of the Neons suddenly glowed brighter, and five alarm balls shot out at the party.

"Crap!" Freddy cried. "Neon Wall, someone, now!"

Endoplush quickly put up a neon wall, which neutralized the alarm balls.

"Good," said Freddy. "Guys, we've got to retaliate, quick!"

Nightmare Freddy shot out a swarm of Freddles at the Neons, and Funtime Foxy summoned meteors to strike them. But the pixelated beings barely even flinched.

"Is this even _doing_ anything?" Nightmare Freddy asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," said Freddy.

"Let _me_ try!" said Purple Guy. He drew an 8-bit knife flashing with all the colors of the rainbow and heaved it, point-first, at the Neons. The 8-bit knife hit them, but bounced off and vanished.

"Damn it!" Purple Guy yelled. "It was supposed to kill them all!"

"That only has a 10% chance of happening at _all_ , dumbass!" said Jack-o-Bonnie. "Let me try one of my attacks."

He swiped his claw in the direction of the Neons, and suddenly, dozens of jack-o-lanterns rained down from the sky, exploding on contact.

"Whoa!" said Freddy in surprise.

Jack-o-Chica then pulled out a buzzsaw blade and threw it. The buzzsaw rolled around on the ground like a pinwheel and tore right through the Neons.

"How are you guys..." Freddy was amazed.

Nightmarionne held his arms straight out to his sides, spread his phalanges wide apart, and spun around like a top. Then, the glowing blue/white wall appeared and slid forward, ramming into the Neons and disintegrating them.

"Great Scott!" said Freddy. "That was fantastic! What _were_ those attacks? I've never seen them used before, other than that glowing wall attack."

"The rain of jack-o-lanterns is called 'Jack-o-Bombs'," said Jack-o-Bonnie.

"That saw-blade attack is called 'Buzzsaw'," said Jack-o-Chica.

"And the 'glowing wall attack' is known as '4th Wall'," said Nightmarionne.

"4th Wall?" said Freddy. " _That's_ the attack that Scott Cawthon and Chipper's Revenge used?"

"Yep," said Animdude, "and I have that attack myself."

"Wow, great!" said Freddy. "Well, if you guys are all that powerful, then maybe you should be the ones to fight the enemies we encounter in here. Our attacks barely do anything to them."

"Hey, can we get into some of the action too?" Nightmare BB asked. "Me, Mr. Chipper, and Coffee? We're all strong enough."

"Really?" said Freddy. "Well, what attacks have you all got?"

"Well," said Nightmare BB, "I have 'Bubble Breath', which is what I used to protect you guys from the toxic air (it technically works against all forms of poison), I've also got 'Balloons 2', which summons a freaking _swarm_ of balloons to hit the enemy, and lastly, I've got 'Mega Bite'."

"I have 'Hocus Pocus'," said Mr. Chipper, "which can possibly turn enemies into weaker enemies, I have 'Buzzsaw', which Jack-o-Chica already told you about, and I have 'Mimic Ball'. Coffee here has 'Mega Virus', which drains large amount of health from all enemies, 'Neon Wall 2', which makes the party temporarily invincible for 5 seconds, and 'Gift Boxes'."

Coffee nodded.

"Wow," said Freddy. "Well, then sure! You guys can fight them, then. But I would prefer if my teammates could still, like, boost stats or something. They wouldn't attack, but rather support."

"Yeah, we still want to be part of the battles," said Bonnie.

"Hey, fine by me," said Mr. Chipper. "You're the leader here. You make the decisions."

"Well, I don't want to force you guys into doing something you don't want to do," said Freddy, "or else I'm not that good of a leader. I want to be more open to my teammates' ideas and thoughts on things, not just all my own. I'd be a little selfish that way."

"Hm," said Jack-o-Bonnie, nodding. "Makes sense. All right, then."

"Now," said Freddy, "let's go see what hellspawn lies at the end of this cavern."

Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica had went on ahead, but came running back instantly. They looked freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Big purple pixel thing!" Jack-o-Bonnie panted.

"It's _scary_!" said Jack-o-Chica, pointing ahead of them in the tunnel.

"Let me see what it is," said Freddy, stepping forward.

"Freddy, no!" said Jack-o-Chica, grabbing his arm and tugging him back. Her touch was very hot from the fire inside her. "It's horrible! You'll die!"

"Then I die," said Freddy. "And then one of you guys with Gift Boxes will probably end up reviving me, or you would just face the monster on your own. I want to see what it is that's terrifying you guys so."

"A-all right," said Jack-o-Chica anxiously, letting Freddy go.

Freddy beckoned for Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica to follow him, and they stepped further into the tunnel. They entered a clearing, and what Freddy saw startled him.

It was another pixelated being...

... only _humongous_.

It was bent over like a hunchback, and sported a form of spikes on its back, several purple speckles on its underbelly, and long arms each having two fingers. It had a skull-like head, with the eye sockets looking angry and two white pupils glaring at him. Above it was the name "Purplegeist".

"Oh, my gosh," Freddy gasped. "Purplegeist?"

"Evidently," said Bonnie nervously.

Freddy swallowed shakily. "Well, we've gotta kill him, I guess."

Just as the party was about to move forward to attack Purplegeist, something fell down from above onto Purplegeist, crushing it.

Chica instantly recognized what this thing was.

It was the rainbow from the minigame she played. Above its head was the name "Chica's Magic Rainbow".

"Oh, no!" Chica cried. "That's the rainbow!"

"What rainbow?" Freddy asked. "Oh, you mean the one from the minigame?"

"Yes!" said Chica. "That's the one that made me mad!"

"Ha ha!" Chica's Magic Rainbow laughed tauntingly. "Surprised? Yeah, did you really think I'd let a moron like you reach the end of the game?"

"That's not exactly the phraseology I would consider, but yes," said Freddy.

"Pshaw!" Chica's Magic Rainbow scoffed. "You stupid idiotic moron."

" _Me_ stupid idiotic moron?!" Bonnie yelled. "Hey, I'm not the one who did the cheating, girly!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Chica's Magic Rainbow casually, "I need a few minutes to charge my rainbow cannon."

" _Rainbow_ cannon?" Freddy asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Chica's Magic Rainbow replied. "After that, it'll be game over. So sit back and prepare to get wrecked!"


	7. Final Battle

Chica's Magic Rainbow instantly started spawning mini-versions of itself, which started floating towards the party. One of them hit Nightmare BB, and he died immediately.

"Revive him!" was the first thing Freddy said. RWQFSFASXC pulled out a gift box and opened it, pulling out Nightmare BB.

"Don't let those mini-rainbows touch you!" Freddy yelled. He threw his microphone at one, and it burst apart.

"Hey, they die from getting hit by attacks!" said Bonnie. "Sweet!" He played some musical notes at them, and the notes rammed into the mini-rainbows, obliterating more of them. But Chica's Magic Rainbow kept on spawning more and more.

"There's too many of them!" said Freddy, quickly rolling some pizzas at them.

"I have an idea!" said Animdude. His blocky hands glowed, and a 4th Wall came sliding at the rainbows, ramming right through them and continuing on to hit Chica's Magic Rainbow.

Then, the bubbles on everyone's heads popped suddenly.

"What the-" Freddy quickly held his breath. _It ran out!_

Nightmarionne exhaled another stream of bubbles, planting them on the party members' heads again.

"-okay, good," Freddy then said. "Thank you, Nightmarionne."

"No problem," said Nightmarionne, sending a 4th Wall of his own at the rainbows.

Jack-o-Chica and Mr. Chipper each flung a Buzzsaw at Chica's Magic Rainbow, and Jack-o-Bonnie and Purple Guy each threw a, 8-bit knife at Chica's Magic Rainbow. The mimic ball activated, and two more Buzzsaws and 8-bit knives shot forward. One of the knives stuck into Chica's Magic Rainbow, and 8-bit glowing cracks pulsed across the rainbow's colorful surface. Then the knife vanished.

"Oh!" said Purple Guy, pointing. "You see that? Mine worked this time!"

"Yours?" said Jack-o-Bonnie. "That knife was mine!"

"Okay, I honestly do not care whos it was!" said Freddy. "Just focus on the battle!"

"With pleasure!" said Jack-o-Bonnie, dropping a rain of Jack-o-Bombs on Chica's Magic Rainbow. Jack-o-Chica joined him with Jack-o-Bombs of her own.

"Hocus Pocus, lose your focus, turn to something not ferocious!" said Mr. Chipper, casting some tiny particles on Chica's Magic Rainbow. But nothing happened.

"That's not the right verse!" said Purple Guy. He cast some particles of his own. "Here's how it goes: 'Hocus Pocus, go unnoticed, turn to monsters of the lowest'!"

" _What_?" said Bonnie. "How are those even _verses_?"

"And it still didn't do anything!" said Jack-o-Bonnie.

Coffee gave a little hop in the air, and opaque pixels started bubbling around Chica's Magic Rainbow, also destroying some of the mini-rainbows.

"Wow!" said Freddy. "What was that?"

"It was his 'Mega Virus' ability," said Mr. Chipper.

Coffee nodded.

Creep E. Coyote ran forward and Gigabyt Chica's Magic Rainbow, and Haunted Chica bit the rainbow as well, poisoning it.

"Just 2 minutes left, then my rainbow cannon will be ready!" said Chica's Magic Rainbow happily.

"What?" said Freddy. "Oh no! Toy Freddy, how's his (or her) health?"

"I cannot say, Freddy," said Toy Freddy. "Similarly to that of the skirmish involving Scott Cawthon, I appear to be unable to predict exactly what its status is."

"All right, then," Freddy muttered, "then we're just gonna have to hitting it until it dies!"

Nightmare BB summoned a swarm of balloons and shot them all out, the balloons hitting both the mini-rainbows and Chica's Magic Rainbow.

"I partly blame this whole thing on you, Chica," said Purple Guy, throwing another 8-bit knife.

" _My_ fault?" Chica asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Purple Guy yelled, drawing another knife and pointing it at her threateningly. "If you hadn't pissed that rainbow off so hard, then it wouldn't be attacking us right now!"

"I didn't make it mad," said Chica. "It was just trying to kill me."

" _Ah_!" said Purple Guy, raising his finger. "But when you left the game, it was glaring at you. It was mad that you had gotten away from it; therefore, it was _your_ fault!"

"Freddy," said Chica, "Purple Guy's annoying me."

"Purple Guy, lay off of Chica," said Freddy. "Just focus on the battle."

"Yeah," said Chica obnoxiously, throwing some Party Poppers in Purple Guy's face.

"Cut it out!" Purple Guy yelled.

"Freddy," said Chica, "Purple Guy's annoying me again."

"Purple Guy, stop it," said Freddy.

Then, a mini-rainbow hit Purple Guy, killing him.

"Should I revive 'im?" Funtime Foxy asked, holding up a Gift Box.

Freddy paused.

"Freddy?"

"No, I'm just thinking about the question," said Freddy.

"1 minute left, you stupid idiot!" said Chica's Magic Rainbow.

"1 minute, everybody!" Freddy yelled. "This is it! We've got to finish this rainbow off right now!"

The Halloween characters were attacking furiously. Jack-o-Bombs were raining down from the sky, 8-bit knives and Buzzsaws were being flung left and right, and 4th Wall after 4th Wall kept sliding forward.

But despite their efforts, it was not enough.

"Prepare for rainbow overload!" said Chica's Magic Rainbow, smiling at them.

"Ah, no!" Freddy cried. "Guys, get back! EVERYONE GET BA-"

A large rainbow beam shot out of Chica's Magic Rainbow's mouth and it hit the entire party. Freddy's vision started flashing all the colors of the rainbow and he felt a massive, burning pain from the inside out that was agony the moment it started, but becoming 1000 times worse every second. Freddy tried to move, but he couldn't. The pain would not stop.

Then, Freddy's vision slowly transitioned to pure white, then faded to black.

When Freddy awoke again, he was back in Fazbear Hills.

"What..." Freddy got up and felt his body, now intact. "What was _that_?"

"It must've been the rainbow cannon," said Chica, wincing as she got to her feet.

"That frickin' _hurt_!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"All right, all right, hold on," said Freddy, holding up his hands. "There must be some kind of trick to getting around this rainbow."

"We were hitting it with everything we had," said Bonnie. "And even _that_ wasn't enough."

Freddy paused, thinking. Then he gave a quick nod and snapped his fingers.

"Got it," he said.

"Got what?" Bonnie asked.

"I know what to do," said Freddy, smiling.

"To get past Chica's Magic Rainbow?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" Chica asked.

"Okay," said Freddy, "now here's what we're going to do..."

Eventually, Freddy and the others were walking up the path to where Purplegeist stood.

Then, Chica's Magic Rainbow fell down from the sky, crushing Purplegeist.

"Ha ha!" said Chica's Magic Rainbow. "Surprised? Yeah, did you really think I'd let a moron like you reach the end of the game? Pshaw! You stupid idiotic moron. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a few minutes to charge my rainbow cannon. Yeah, after that, it'll be game over. So sit back and prepare to get wrecked!"

"No, _you_ prepare to get wrecked!" said Freddy, grinning. "First off, Nightmare BB, do it!"

Nightmare BB exhaled the bubbles, protecting the party from the toxic air.

"Phantom Freddy!" Freddy commanded.

Phantom Freddy instantly sang a Gloom Song, threw some Sludge, and summoned some rainclouds, all at once.

"What the-" Chica's Magic Rainbow gasped.

"Toy Chica!" said Freddy, pointing at her.

Toy Chica instantly used Birthday, and confetti burst above everyone's heads.

"Hey!" Chica's Magic Rainbow yelled, and it started to furously spawn mini-rainbows.

"Oh, we've got those covered," said Freddy. "Nightmarionne?"

Nightmarionne spun like a top, and a 4th Wall slid forward, ripping through the mini-rainbows.

"Purple Guy!" said Freddy.

Purple Guy sang a Speed Song, quickening everyone's actions.

"Jack-o's!" said Freddy, snapping his fingers.

Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica both threw Jack-o-Bombs, the mimic ball repeating their attacks.

"No faaaaaiiiirr!" Chica's Magic Rainbow whined, shooting mini-rainbows like mad.

"Shut up, you whiny crybaby!" said Bonnie, launching some musical notes at Chica's Magic Rainbow. "We're beating you fair and square!"

"Animdude!" said Freddy.

Animdude's hands flared, and Chica's Magic Rainbow became infected with the Mega Virus.

The mini-rainbows started getting too close.

"Coffee!" said Freddy.

Coffee gave a little hop, and a thick colorful grid appeared in front of the party. The mini-rainbows hit the party members, but it didn't affect them.

"Jack-o-Bonnie, Purple Guy, do it!" said Freddy.

Jack-o-Bonnie and Purple Guy threw their 8-bit knives, and they both hit Chica's Magic Rainbow, damaging it greatly. The mimic ball activated, and two more knives flew forward, severely wounding the large rainbow again.

"Aw yeah!" said Purple Guy, high-fiving Jack-o-Bonnie. "All four of them hit!"

"Jack-o-Chica, Mr. Chipper, now!" said Freddy.

Jack-o-Chica and Mr. Chipper both threw two Buzzsaws at Chica's Magic Rainbows, tearing through its body. The mimic ball activated, causing two more Buzzsaws to come flying at Chica's Magic Rainbow.

"Phantom Freddy, Toy Chica, Purple Guy, buffs!" said Freddy, and Phantom Freddy lowered all of Chica's Magic Rainbow's stats. Toy Chica then used Birthday, and Purple Guy sang another Speed Song.

"And now, everyone," said Freddy, "HIT THAT RAINBOW WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT AND DON'T STOP 'TILL IT DIES!"

The battlefield was now alive with noise. The Halloween characters weren't the only ones attacking the rainbow now; _everyone_ was doing as much damage as they could. Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Phantom Mangle, and Nightmare Bonnie were rolling Pizza Wheels. BB, JJ, and Nightmare BB were launching balloons, as well as Phantom BB throwing his Toxic Balloons. Springtrap and Spring Bonnie were dropping Spring Bonnie heads, and Spring Bonnie occasionally sang a Cosmic Song along with Funtime Foxy. Foxy, Withered Foxy, and Nightmare Foxy were dropping hot cheese. Nightmare Freddy was launching swarms of Freddles. Jack-o-Bonnie and Jack-o-Chica kept throwing Jack-o-Bombs. Purple Guy was repeatedly throwing knives. Mr. Chipper was dispensing Buzzsaws. Nightmarionne and Animdude were sending 4th Walls. Coffee was re-applying the Mega Virus. Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare kept biting, along with Creep E. Coyote and Haunted Chica. The mimic ball was blinking like crazy, little beads of sweat flying off it, as it tried frantically to repeat the attacks that everyone was doing.

"Okay, guys!" Freddy yelled above the din. "I think we're almost done! Once more now, all together...!"

All the animatronics did their most powerful attack all at once, penetrating through all the mini-rainbows and hammering Chica's Magic Rainbow with it.

Finally, Chica's Magic Rainbow finally reared back furiously.

"You cheated!" Chica's Magic Rainbow whined meekly. "Besides, didn't your mommy ever tell you that you can't kill a rainbow?!"

"Actually, no," said Freddy, smiling. "That's not the kind of life lesson to learn."

"The next time you see a rainbow in the sky," said Chica's Magic Rainbow warningly, "that is _m_ _e_ , comin' to your houuusssseee..."

Then, it faded away, defeated.

"Yes!" Freddy panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. "We did it! We beat Chica's Magic Rainbow!"

"Wow!" said Bonnie, sighing with a mixture of relief and exhaustion. "That was rough!"

"Hooray!" Toy Chica cried happily, hugging Bonnie.

"I'm glad it's dead now!" said Chica. "I never really liked that rainbow."

"You and me both, Chica," said Freddy, smiling and nodding. "You and me both."


	8. Epilogue

Freddy burst into the Desk Man's house.

"Desk Man! Desk Man!" said Freddy excitedly. "We killed Chica's Magic Rainbow!"

Desk Man looked over his shoulder at Freddy.

"I'm impressed," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Freddy, giving a little bow.

"What are you doing here?" Desk Man asked. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Umm..." Freddy paused. "... Sorry. I didn't actually know."

"You deactivated my games?" Desk Man asked.

"We had to in order to free everyone," said Freddy. "Why did you ever made those spin-offs?"

"I didn't know what else to do," said Desk Man. "I don't want to disappoint people. But my mind isn't right. I've made something terrible."

"That's what you were making?" said Freddy. "What is it?"

"Her name is Baby," said Desk Man.

"The terrible thing..." Freddy remembered what Desk Man had told him about earlier. A hot flash of panic blossomed inside him.

"Can't you deactivate her?" Freddy asked nervously.

"It's too late to deactivate her," said Desk Man sadly. He looked away from Freddy, as though ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

Then, the whole room went black.

"Gah!" Freddy cried, jumping back.

Then, he saw something that caused his breath to snag in his throat.

Two glowing white eyes at the far end of the room, to the right.

"The show will begin momentarily," said a young female voice. "Everyone please stay in your seats."

Then, the lights came back on.

"Desk Man?" Freddy asked worriedly.

Desk Man was still in his seat.

But he was dead, in a puddle of his own blood.

To Be Continued...


End file.
